


AFK

by strangeera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Lunar Ellipse". There's an oil spill inside of me and the thought of hurting you gives me a total boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFK

Against the wall in the high school locker room at night and he keeps asking me: “why?” and trying to kiss me but that isn't what I want and I'm saying “no thanks,” a lot and wow, okay. My hand around his dick. Burger smell.

 

I don't feel like myself at night. Food tastes like oxygen. There's an oil spill inside me; a vast black ocean and a dead animal smell and if you put an ear to my chest and listened to the static you'd scream. I am not here. AFK forever. Black fluid runs backwards through my veins and when I press my fingers to my skinny bruised wrists I don't feel anything. The words OUT THERE and NOT OVER appear everywhere, and there's a general bad vibe floating inside the empty house inside my head and when I look in the mirror there are horns. The thought of hurting you gives me a total boner.

 

That's why, man. His mouth nearing mine and Derek's breath smells like cigarettes but he doesn't smoke. The absolute worst smile on my face and I say: “if you try to do that again I'll break your fucking mouth, okay?” Jerking him off through the jeans and he nods and swallows something. The muscles in his face twitch and the dick in my cold hand jerks. “Okay,” he says and looks away. “Cool,” I say.

 

There's dirt and dried blood that isn't mine under my fingernails. He puts his hand on my shoulder and sighs. Starts fucking my hand.

 

“Do you-” he whispers, but I'm shaking my head.

 

“No,” I say.

 

“That's okay,” he says into my shoulder and still fucking my hand.

 

And I say, crying: “cool.”


End file.
